


An Angels First Cloned Fuck Up

by TerminallyTyranical



Category: SSF, Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Ghost!Einstein au, Other, Super science friends au, lol wowie another quickie because I like procrastinating and schools killing me, ssf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyTyranical/pseuds/TerminallyTyranical
Summary: Einstein talks to his deceased counterpart, and things don’t end as peacefully as they should.





	An Angels First Cloned Fuck Up

Einstein looked up, playing with the ends of his blue jeans as they sat in silence. London winds lightly brushing loose strands of white past his ears. “Uh, Albert...” The older (well, dead-) man sighed. He had been waiting for this conversation. “Look I know-“  
“I’m you right?”  
Albert stopped, that wasn’t exactly what he was expecting... a hint hesitance in his posture took place as he gave a nod.  
“How do I measure up to you?”  
There was another pause. His face contorted into an almost forced expression of empathy. For a moment he wanted to give him false hope. A quick pat (metaphorical since he couldn’t touch the kid) on his back, and an old ‘you can do it’ but, he really didn’t know. His mask dropped, a strange uncomfortable smile sitting on his face. “I wish I could tell you.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me, for once, I don’t know.”  
Einstein's cheeks heated. “What do you mean, you’re supposed to know, you’re supposed to tell me what to do! Everyone wants me to be you, but I can’t when you don’t tell me anything.” Albert was taken aback by the outburst. Irritation boiled inside him. “Not all of us are entitled a fresh start knowing they’re a genius, that they can change the world. You’re not the victim.”  
“For someone so smart, you sure are inept.” Einstein shot back, cloth filled fists. “You’re loved by everyone, so oh wow I must be too. Well, you know what, it isn’t so easy when you’ve become a fuckup compared to an angel of science!”  
“I never said I was perfect.”  
“Well everyone else has.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ach!! I hope you like this Au the SSF Discord came up with, so hi guys, thanks for that. I know it’s super short. Schools really kept me from continuing the two other projects I really wanna focus on. But I want to get them out soon.


End file.
